Wicked Innocence
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: All things truly wicked start from an innocence. Dee x Alice x Dum
1. o1: Innocence

**Wicked Innocence**

**Tweedle Dee x Alice x Tweedle Dum**

_Innocence: absence of guile or cunning; naiveté; harmlessness_

The halls of the Hatter Estate were shrouded by an uncharacteristic silence. One would have expected some sort of noise – a tiny rustle of wind, a breath, anything that could offer any denotations of life.

All was disturbingly still.

Even the two most boisterous residents kept their mouths shut, standing in the darkest recesses of the mansion. Both were at bated breath as waited.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Someone was coming.

One with shining blue orbs raised his weapon aloft. "Are you ready?"

His crimson-eyed companion lifted his own gun, an eager smile on his lips. "Ready!"

The two awaited for another long moment, gauging the distance by the sound of the footsteps.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It sounded so close. The time was growing nearer.

"One…"

The two figures placed their pointer fingers gently on the trigger.

"Two…"

Eyes glistened in cheerful anticipation as the footsteps grew louder, gradually drawing closer.

"Three!"

The two children leapt out from their hiding place and pounced.

"Take this!" Their guns were fired, dispensing an unprecedented stream of water on the unsuspecting victim.

The target of such watery abuse sputtered, crying out, "Stop it! Stop it, Dee, Dum!"

Dum glanced over to Dee, surprise coloring his crimson spheres. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, reminiscent to a certain feminine foreigner…

Such a thought forced the two twins to pause from their water-shooting brigade. The two slowly took in the figure's sopping wet appearance, absorbing the sight of long brown hair and striking green eyes…

They both released a harmonic gasp. "Onee-san, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to get _you_! We were targeting Newbie-hare! Can you please forgive us?"

Alice nodded her head, both as an act of affirmation and shake off any errant droplets of water from her face. "Why were you guys trying to soak Elliot anyway?"

Tweedle Dee harrumphed, grumpily interlacing his arms over his chest. "Newbie-hare was scolding us because we weren't watching the gate today! So rude…"

"But isn't that your job? To guard the gates?" asked Alice.

Dum retorted, "But it was so boring! No one was coming anyway. That's when we decided to play a fun prank on him!"

His twin brother added contritely, "And we're really sorry for getting you so wet! We truly didn't mean to do that to our favorite onee-san! We would hate it if you were mad at us."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. Like it was possible for her to be angry at them. Every time those twins widened those innocent, bright eyes, pout their cute lower lips, Alice felt her insides liquefy into gelatin. She couldn't be mad at them even if she tried.

The twins tilted their heads in curiosity, two sets of eyes gazing settled on her tiny frame. "But why is onee-san here?"

"Blood invited me for another tea party," Alice informed them, "But it looks like Blood left for a little while?"

The twins nodded their heads. "Boss stepped out to attend some business… but now that you're here, maybe you can hang out with us in the meantime!"

"Oh? What is it that you'd like to do?" Alice asked almost halfheartedly. She reasoned her reluctance was called for. The first time she hung out with the twins, they threatened to butcher her with a knife.

Maybe the activities they had in mind were more befitting of their age. Maybe, just maybe, it was entirely safe and innocent.

What the twins suggested was anything, but innocent.

The two children smiled and cried happily, "Take a bath with us, onee-san!"

Alice nearly stumbled her soaked body down to the floor. '_The good news is, at least it sounds safe._'

"W…what?"

"Can you take a bath with us? We're going to join the tea party, but we want to get ready and at least clean up."

"B… but is…isn't that a little… strange?" stammered Alice.

Dee inclined his head in confusion. "Why's it weird? We thought good friends bathe together? We take a bath with Boss and Newbie-hare all the time!"

Alice felt her legs weaken in surprise, a shudder ripping through her body. Such disturbing images arose in her mind! Just how close are these people?

"We promise to be good, innocent children!" implored Dum, eyes sparkling with entreaty. "We won't do anything bad."

Dee followed his example, spread his eyes open into a wide, puppy dog eyes.

Alice took a step back, her hands slapping over her trembling, wet lips. They were simply too cute. It nearly drove her insane to see how cute they looked, how they _always_ were.

But the request was simply unheard of, if not completely inappropriate. Alice bathing in the same tub as a man, let alone two kids? The brown-haired female inwardly slapped herself, thinking she was a pedophile for even thinking of such a thing.

But looking at them now? It felt just so wrong to refuse them.

'_Too… too adorable. Must… resist!_' With a vigorous shake of her chocolaty locks, Alice spoke in a firm voice, "I'm sorry, boys, but no. It's just too weird…"

"Please, onee-san?" Alice suppressed her intrinsic need to squeal, suffering a mental demise as the twins widened their eyes and cutely pouted their lips. "Don't you love us at all, onee-san?"

"No! No, it's not that. I… I…" She suddenly felt at a complete loss for words. For a long moment, Alice had no idea what to say, what to think, what to even feel. All she was able to feel was a burning embarrassment blazing in her cheeks. "I… I have to go! I need to dry off."

She then rushed forward, storming out of sight.

As the Bloody Twins watched her retreat, their shoulders sagged, lips deflating into a deep chagrin.

"Aw… there goes our fun for the day," whined Dee with a deep grimace over his lips.

Dum assured his twin, "Oh, not to worry, brother! I just think the fun is only beginning."

The young boy gazed at his red-eyed brother with a stupefied expression before attaining an epiphany. "Oh! Now I get it, brother!"

The devious duo then set off side by side, quickly discussing ideas for their next course of action.

**XxX**

"Perhaps, I was just too harsh on them…" mused Alice as she quietly skulked the lonely hallways, gently dabbing her face with a clean, dry towel.

Maybe she shouldn't have refused them so vehemently and ran off like that. It was rather rude on her part; she could admit that much.

'_They did think it was an innocent suggestion. They really didn't mean anything bad by it…_'

As Alice allowed herself to ponder the incident more and more, guilt began to weigh against her poor heart, escalating her inner shame.

'_I should apologize… Yeah! I should tell them I'm sorry for acting so poorly!_'

With her renewed resolve, Alice firmly set forth and began her search for the two kids. It couldn't take that long.

_Bang!_

Something in Alice's chest plummeted to the acidic depths of her abdomen.

_Bang! Bang!_

No, it wouldn't possibly be them. They wouldn't be firing here in the mansion... would they?

Another blast of a gun did seem to persuade her towards the contrary. Alice immediately dashed forward, allowing the blare of gunfire and the increasing sound of voices.

"...mine!"

"Mine!"

Such vehemence, the tone or voice... if Alice didn't know any better, she would have thought the source of these voices were actually fighting.

'_But, if they were, over what?_"'

The twins _never_ disputed over anything. It was not even possible.

'_But seeing __**is**__ believing._' After all, everything was possible in Wonderland.

Dee and Dum were truly fighting.

Another gunshot blared, targeting a young boy garbed in blue. He easily evaded the assault with ease.

"She's mine," growled Dee, countering with a quick shot of his firearm.

"No!" Dum swiftly rolled out of the way. "She's mine!"

Alice merely gawked at the two children with palpable confusion, her mind reeling. What in the world were these two fighting over? More importantly, **why**?

"Stop it." The sound of gunfire continued to pervade throughout the air, drowning out the brunette's voice. Her hands clenched. She gritted her teeth.

"Stop it this instant!"

The Tweedle twins paused, crimson aqua blinking in surprise to see the foreigner standing directly in their line if fire.

"Onee..."

"...san?"

Her green orbs were bright and fierce, obtaining their undivided attentions.

"Please put your guns away." The twins obeyed without a single word, placing their weapons back into their respective holsters. "Now please tell me why you two are fighting? It's unlike either of you to quarrel over anything."

The twin boys looked passed the Liddell to each other, eyes narrowing with effervescent distaste.

"You want to know why we were fighting?" growled Dum.

Dee then said, "Then allow us to explain!"

"That idiot there claimed you loved him more than me!"

"And that moron said I was wrong and that you loved _him_ more!"

"She's mine, brother!"

"No, she's mine!"

Their axes suddenly appeared in their hands, ready to slash down and rip each other apart.

Just as their weapons were raised, prepared to reinitiate their death match for the Liddell's heart, Alice gently placed her hands on their chests. "Don't you dare! This all is so stupid. You shouldn't be doing this!"

The twins met each other's gaze for a long moment, before returning their attention to her. "You're right! We shouldn't settle this dispute with axes!"

Alice relaxed, exhaling a breath of relief.

"We should have onee-san decide!"

"Yes, you should have your... Wait. What?"

"Excellent idea! So come on, onee-san. Who do you love more? Me or Dum?"

Such an inquiry was so unexpected that Alice could only stammer, unsure how to properly respond.

"You _do_ love one of us. Don't you, onee-san?" quietly asked Dum. Her hesitancy caused the twins to wilt, their visages drooping with a heavy melancholy.

The young foreigner tensed, guilt unfurling in her chest. What could she say to comfort them? How did Alice truly feel?

Then everything became clear. She knew exactly what to say.

She leaned her upper body forward so she was at the kids' eye level and said cheerfully, "Actually I don't love either one of you."

Such a response actuated a low shocked gasp then a disappointed grief settled over their countenances.

"Don't look so glum yet! I'm not done!" Dee and Dum slowly met her eyes, awaiting for her to continue. "I don't love just one of you. I love both of you equally. You both are very special to me. It hurts me to see you two fight and injure yourselves. Can you both please stop and make up?"

The twins captured each other's gaze, red and blue meeting once again. Suddenly there was a flash of emotion underneath their eyes, flickering far too fast for Alice to recognize. Grins curved their lips. "Okay!"

Alice's features splintered with shock. Was it really that easy? "Huh? O... okay?"

"Yep! We can share, onee-san. Right, brother?" Dee said cheerfully.

Dum answered with a fervent nod of his head and added, "Especially now we know that our onee-san finally admitted that she loves us both!"

After hearing such a statement, Alice pondered it, processing it in her mind. She then came to a realization.

"Wait... you guys weren't really fighting over. Were you?"

The twins smiles widened, seeming unrepentant as they said, "Uh-oh... onee-san figured us out!"

Alice's lashes fluttered in confusion. The twins took turns explaining their master plan. They were simply having a mock fight, not planning on mortally wounding one another. They knew that she would come in and stop them from fighting anymore.

The young brunette presented her inquiry, "But... why would you go through such trouble? That's what I don't understand."

Instead of an immediate answer, she watched as the two children ran forward and wrapped their arms around her waist.

Their gazes softened, their smiles so innocent and sweet. They spoke in perfect unison, "We just wanted to hear our onee-san say she loved us."

As they reached the tips of their toes to place a chaste kiss on her cheeks, Alice felt her heart warm, touched by such a simple and innocent wish.

"So are you mad that we deceived you? We didn't mean to make you so upset."

Bright green met a pair of red and blue, drowning herself in the bright, glistening depths.

She released a low sigh, pulling the two into a tight embrace. "I can never be mad at you guys..."

How could she be? Though they were subordinates of a dangerous mafia, she could still see the kids in them, the sweet innocence in their hearts.

...or perhaps, in reality, she was the one who was so innocent. Little did Alice realize just how devious the twins were.

She remained completely oblivious as the twins exchanged a fleeting glance. They grinned, winking in victorious splendor.

'_Success._' the two mouthed and hugged the foreigner even tighter.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Innocence + Dee and Dum = easy Alice manipulation. haha

Keep on the lookout for part 2!

Thanks for reading~


	2. o2: Wickedness

_Wicked - mischievous or playfully malicious_

The atmosphere was swallowed by a relative placidity. Fives figures sat around a long, dining table, its surface tightly packed with teapots, cups, and plates.

Seated at Alice Liddell's right was the Mad Hatter himself, Blood Dupre, savoring the taste of tea on his tongue. At Alice's left was the March Hare, Elliot March, cheerfully chomping down on a decadent slice of a carroty confection.

Yes, everyone and everything seemed superbly content and rendered in an impeccable state of tranquility. Even Alice was blissfully serene, happily drinking her own piping, hot cup.

…Well, maybe not everyone.

Alice glanced to the twin figures seated across from her. Both were uncharacteristically solemn and silent as nibbled on a tiny teacake. Alice couldn't help, but watch them during the tea party. There were moments when they sat completely still, moments when they whispered quietly between themselves, and moments when they stole glances at her.

Their behavior was so odd… just not too long ago they were clambering over to her, wanting nothing more but to be with their beloved onee-san.

'_They're acting so strange right now…_'

"Alice?" The young foreigner snapped herself out of her musings, turning her head to the side. With a smile, Elliot continued his inquiry. "Alice, are you going to finish your cake?"

Her bright green orbs fell downcast. On her plate, the carrot cake remained pristine and untouched. She had quite enough sugary delights and couldn't eat anymore. The foreigner raised her gaze back to him and shook her head.

Elliot's face lit up, excitedly grabbing Alice's plate and plopping it over his own. "Wow! Thanks, Alice! You're the best!"

The foreigner flushed a light crimson, embarrassed by such reception. "Oh, it's not a big deal. Just enjoy it."

And enjoy it Elliot did, proceeding to ravenously devour the slice. Alice couldn't help herself from smiling, happy to see Elliot was enjoying himself.

"Onee-san?" At the sound of two child voices, Alice turned her head once more. The twin's eyes widened, sparkling underneath the golden light. Their lips were spread into cute, adorable grins as they proclaimed, "We love you, onee-san!"

Alice's heart felt warmed by such innocence. "Aw! I love you guys too!"

She naively hoped that such a response would finally snap the twins out of their sullen daze, perk them back up to the jolly children they were.

...Instead their visages seemed to deflate. All sparkle dulled from their wide orbs, and their lips fell into pouts.

"It's not fair!" whined the twins, intercrossing their arms over their chests.

Alice was genuinely confused, her head tilting slightly to the side. "Huh? What's not fair?"

"It's just not fair!" pouted Dum.

Dee added, "How come onee-san blushes when newbie-hare just asks her for some cake, but she doesn't blush when we tell her we love her?"

The foreigner's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I wasn't blushing! I know Elliot embarrassed me by thanking me so fervently, but I was not blushing!"

"Yes, you were!"

"W... Well... Even if I was, what can I say? You two are such adorable kids!"

"But we don't wanna be treated like kids! We want onee-san to treat us like men! You'll see. We will prove it to you we are!"

"I'll treat you guys like men!" The twins suddenly felt the back of their shirts rise upwards, lifting their diminutive bodies off the chair. "I'm finally going to make you guys accept your responsibility and actually guard the gates for once."

"Let us go, you stupid rabbit!"

"I'm not a rabbit, dammit!"

The young brunette chuckled as the trio continued to tussle and argue, slowly disappearing from her line of vision.

Despite her good spirits, her mind was overwhelmed with questions. She honestly did care for the two kids. How couldn't she? They were simply too adorable for their own good. She even admitted openly how much she cared for them in front of Elliot and Blood.

What more do they want?

"Never judge a book by its cover." Alice's reverie was shattered by a calm voice. Green eyes blinked, confusedly staring at the Hatter. "I assume an avid reader as yourself heard of that classic quip?"

Alice limply nodded her head, her countenance still perplexed.

"And, as you also know, that idiom simply means do not judge a person's character just by his or her outward appearance."

Alice impatiently said, "Yes, I know that, Blood. I'm not some idiot."

"Do you? You make me wonder sometimes..." Blood casually took a sip of his tea, ignoring the ire emanating from his female companion. "My point is, my innocent, naive, Alice, don't let the twins' current appearances fool you. They are far more wicked than you think."

"Huh? What do you...?"

"Now I should really get back to work. Good day, Alice."

Before Alice could stop him, Blood already stood up and disappeared.

That had left her completely alone, staring down at her own tea as her mind reeled in confusion.

Just what did Blood mean?

**XxX**

The bathroom was one of those things that never failed to captivate Alice. Even if she wasn't exactly poor back in her world, she never had a bathroom of this magnitude.

Alice released a sigh of ecstasy, settling her toweled body into the steaming waters. It was beautiful paradise in her opinion. It allowed her to forget all her worries, allow it to evaporate like the surrounding steam.

...But there were always some thoughts that even a good bath couldn't wash away.

_Don't let the twins' current appearances fool you. They are far more wicked than you think._

Such words still never ceased to baffle her. Of course she knew the Bloody Twins weren't one may consider as ideal children. They were subordinates of a _mafia_, and their favorite hobbies included anything involving slaughter and blood. She had seen their vast variety of weapons to prove that thought.

To call the twins _wicked_?

Alice didn't think that was the correct term to describe them.

'_And why did Blood call me innocent and naïve?_' mentally scowled Alice, sinking deeper into the warm, watery depths. '_I am no such thing..._'

Suddenly there were two loud splatters, hot waves crashing onto her unsuspecting face.

"Sorry, onee-san! We didn't mean to make such a big splash!" said Dee and Dum, clutching various water toys in their arms.

Alice shook her head dry and said, "Its okay... what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to bathe with onee-san!" the twins spoke in perfect unison, faces wide with smiles. "You don't mind, right?"

She considered their request for only a singular moment before answering them with a sigh. "Why not? You two are already here. I don't mind at all."

Watching Alice relax herself in her place, resting her head on the edge of the bath, the twins' lips contorted into deep grimaces, disappointedly dropping their toys into the water. Bright sapphires soon met with a pair of rubies.

"Plan B?"

His twin brother nodded his head. "Plan B."

Of course, Alice did not hear a word. She was in her own little world, her eyes gently fluttering to a close. The overhead lights created a brilliant red fire underneath her lids, progressing towards darkness the closer she came to unconsciousness.

Suddenly, her eyelids became dark. "Onee-san?"

"Oh, Dee, Dum, do you guys need some..." All words failed her when she slowly opened her eyes. She quickly blinked away the foggy blur, and everything slowly came into focus.  
Hovering directly over her were the twins. She was able to ascertain that much. She could remember the shape of their faces, those blue and red eyes.

She just couldn't understand how those adorable twins suddenly grew up - around her age or even older.

"Guys? I... is that you?" asked Alice, her tongue struggling to form coherent syllables.

The one with longer hair and blue eyes said, "Yep! Onee-san, it's me. Dee!"

"And I'm Dum," replied the shorter-haired, red-eyed one. "Doesn't onee-san recognize us?"

"O... Of course I do! It's... It's j... just... h... how...?" Alice lost the ability to speak. All the joints in her jaw weakened as did the muscles in her legs.

Despite the flustered foreigner's stammering, the twins understood. "Ah, don't tell us, onee-san forgot already? This can. Be the first time she saw us like this!"

It took the young foreigner a long moment for herself to recover and for her mind to create a semblance of order. How could she be so forgetful? She should have remembered that the twins weren't children all the time - there were times when they changed their appearances to adults.

"So, onee-san, we would like to ask you a simple question," drawled Dee, his voice sleek like the waters surrounding them.

Dum added, "Would you please hear us out?"

The duo slowly edged towards her, causing the young girl to retrogress and press her back against the edge of the bath. Alice barely felt any air reach her lungs, let alone any capability to respond. She could only nod her head.

A pair of ruby and sapphires sparkled, glinting with a light that sent shivers down her spine.

"Even though we're not children right now..."

Alice's body felt rigid when a hand traced her bare skin and another captured her face.

"Do you still love us?"

Her heart seemed to hammer against her rib cage, pumping blood into her cheeks. She gripped her towel even tighter. Her mouth fell dry, her lips uttering only incoherent sounds rather than words or sentences.

Seeing her lack of a response, they drew even closer, faces hovering just over hers. Only a thin barrier of air kept them apart.

"What's the matter? Don't you love us?"

"Well then. Perhaps we could show you just how much we love our onee-san."

What little space that separated her from the twins was gone when they placed their lips on her skin.

An electricity exploded in her veins, casting a fire along her skin wherever their lips touched. Her heart palpitated noisily against her chest. Her rosy cheeks began to flush an even deeper crimson, reddening when she felt a pair of lips brush against her own, teasing her mouth, tantalizing her senses.

"So how about now?" whispered one of the twins, their warm breath fanning over her ear.

The other added in a hushed voice, "Do you love us now?"

If they were in their normal, child forms, Alice's response would have came quite easily.

For some reason, seeing them like this and being in her current position, she could not even mouth those simple three words.

"I..." The twins slowly raised their gazes and stared at the blossoming flush of her face. Her greens orbs couldn't even bear to look at them. "I... I..."

With their bodies pressed to hers, she could feel a chuckle rip through their abdomen. She fell completely silent, slowly meeting their eyes. A gleam of triumphant flashed in both of their orbs, surprising the red Liddell.

Wrapping their arms gleefully around her, one of the twins proclaimed, "Onee-san is finally blushing!"

"What did we tell you, onee-san? We really are men," the other said proudly.

Alice would have rolled her eyes at the remarks, if it hadn't made her feel even more embarrassed.

"And now to prove just how manly we really are."

As the twins placed a flurry of kisses on her warm skin, their arms holding, trapping her in place, she finally came into to a powerful revelation. Blood was correct. These twins were certainly not as innocent as she led herself to believe.

They were truly **_wicked_**.

And she still loved them all the same.

... No matter how merciless their hands were, the fire that sparked within her when their lips touched hers.

_All things truly wicked start with an innocence._

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Wicked + smexy older twins = Alice and me drooling up a river. xDDD

I read somewhere that the twins decide to change adults was because Alice doesn't get all blushy blushy when they do stuff to her. If that's true or not, either way the idea inspired me to do this part! -melt-

**And here's a sidenote/announcement:** I shallest be away for approximately two weeks and shan't be here on . I'll be on… VACATION BABY! xD  
When I'm going, I doubt I shall have internet access so, as I said before, I won't be here. I might have time to write, but even that's iffy.  
I'll take this off when I come back though!

Thanks for reading~


	3. o3: Innocently

The weather that day was horribly hot, the air heavy and humid. The sun's unmerciful rays beat down the Amusement park with an intense fervor.

Alice wondered what had possessed her to come there at such an atrocious time of season. There were so many better places for her to visit. Perhaps, the Hatter Estate was a more desirable location. During the April season, their location was the cool season of Autumn.

Unlike the Hatter Estate, the summery Amusement Park was _far_ from cool and comfortable.

Alice lay completely motionless on the park bench, huddling under the umbrella for blessed shade. Even underneath the cool shadows, the heat was unbearable. Her skin felt sticky and wet. Droplets of sweat rolled down her face in large globules.

"Ah… it's too hot!" Alice mumbled, weakly wiping her wet forehead. From somewhere beneath her, there was a soft grumble of agreement.

The foreigner glanced down to see Boris lying lifelessly below. The heat and enervated the Cheshire Cat of all his strength. His face glistened with sweat as he bobbed in and out of consciousness.

'_Why am I even still here?_' It was way too hot for her to stay an longer. She should just go visit another territory – any other territory for that matter.

Then clarity reclaimed her senses. She remembered why she was still there. It all had to do with two specific people.

"Onee-san!" The young foreigner froze at the sounds of two voices, two distinct heads coming over towards her line of vision.

Dee asked worriedly, "Onee-san, how are you feeling? Any better?"

She slowly rose to a proper sitting position, unable to meet their gazes. Why was she so bashful and awkward around them? She is usually was very comfortable around the twins... that is, at least when they were in their child forms.

The memory of their time in the bath floated to the forefront of her thoughts, increasing her embarrassment.

"Oh... Onee-san is not feeling any better, is she? To think, we brought her here so we could play with her... Now her face is getting even redder from the heat." Dum grimaced. Alice inwardly winced at the statement, feeling her already hot cheeks begin to burn.

His blue-eyed twin brother suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ooh! I got it, brother! I know exactly what would make our onee-san feel better!"

Alice then felt her body intrinsically tense. Dum faced his brother for a few long moments before coming to an epiphany.

"Oh! I get it! We know exactly how to make onee-san feel better!"

Such a tone of voice, the gleam in their eyes... it sent shivers down the brunette's spine. It certainly seemed far too reminiscent to her last encounter with them, especially when they were in their adult forms. She still remembered the way they touched her, the feel on their lips... she never expected them, the most innocent boys she ever met to be capable of something so wicked. She never had a chance to recover from that, but now to for them to publicly display their affections?

She swallowed hard. She snapped her eyes shut, anticipating an uncomfortable heat to rise towards her face as well as their warm breaths fanning over her skin...

Alice waited. After a few long moments, nothing happened.

She then opened her eyes. Her lashes fluttered in confusion. Once. Twice. The twins were nowhere to be found.

"Boris, did you see where...?" Alice then allowed the sentence to escape her with a brusque exhale, seeing the pink cat snoring peacefully on the floor.

She then sat there for a long moment, searching confusedly for even a remnant of the red and blue-eyed boys.

Then she saw them, running up to her with colorful cones ion their hands.

"Onee-san, we weren't quite sure what flavor you liked..." The adult Dee said.

His brother added, "We got you our three kinds! Vanilla, strawberry, and green tea flavored ice cream!"

"Ice cream is the best way to beat the heat! Now our onee-san can get better now!"

Alice could only stare, flummoxed by such a gesture. She sat there with a moment's hesitation, unable to fathom what the combination of vanilla, strawberry and green tea would possibly taste like. Despite the questionable taste, she felt something warm touch her heart.

Alice upturned her head to gaze at them. The two young men stared at her, bright and cheerful, blazing with an air of innocence that befit more their younger personas. She felt a smile curl her lips.

"Thank you, guys! I appreciate it!" the brunette said cheerily, taking the sugary delight from their hands.

During that single moment, staring at such a thoughtful gesture, she came to a powerful conclusion. Despite whatever form they took, the twins were still Dee and Dum. Even in their adult forms, she knew they still were the sweet, adorable children she had come to know and love.

Meanwhile, Alice had never realized that Boris had awoken from his nap at the sound of the word ;ice cream'. Rising to his knees, he grabbed the twins' cones and demanded, "Hey! I'm burning up here too! You have to share!"

Dee and Dum scowled at the selfish cat and growled, "No! This is ours, Boris! None for you!"

"That's not fair! You two could probably share! Just give me some!"

Despite the fervent cries and protests, poor Alice remained completely oblivious and trapped in her own little world. She never would have expected the twins to have shrugged Boris off, nor expect him to knock his elbow accidentally into her cone.

_Splat!_

The three figures remained completely still. Rivulets of liquids dripped down her face, streaming with striking pigments of green, white, and pink... or at least that's what it seemed.

They weren't certain what the cause was - whether it was the heat, the ice cream, or what - but there was no denying it. Alice's face was _red_.

Before a single word could be uttered, Boris dashed out of there like a flash if lightning, leaving the twins at Alice's mercy. They swallowed.

Alice gingerly wiped her face. Her green eyes remained disturbingly unreadable, boring holes into the two frightened boys.

Alice Liddell had yet another epiphany.

Even the most innocent of boys needed to be punished once in awhile.

Without a single warning, their ice cream was smashed into their faces.

She laughed, "Ha! That's what you get for getting me wet!"

The twin Tweedles stared at the young girl in honest confusion, bright eyes clearly dumbfounded.

One twin asked, "Wait... Onee-san isn't mad at us?" The young Liddell took a moment to contemplate that, and shook her head. "Good! We wouldn't want our onee-san mad! We only wanted to make her happy."

"And now she's just as sweet on the outside as she is on the inside!"

The boys suddenly embraced her, placing a chaste kiss on her still creamy cheeks.

Alice then flushed at such blatant displays of affection, reminding her far too much of their younger selves.

'_Yep… even in the adult forms, the twins are still cute and innocent__ ever._'

It was nice to know that in either form, the twins were exactly the same. They could be just as innocent in their adult forms as they are in their kid forms.

But Alice was unable to put her thoughts into reverse. After all, the twins could not be described in one word - wicked or innocent - but rather specifically two words.

Alice still had so much to learn, and she will learn it... the hard way.

* * *

******A/N Notes:** Not much to say.

Well thanks for reading~


	4. o4: Wicked

"Onee-san!"

She froze in her place. No good could possibly come from it. It was obvious, especially if she was dealing with _them_. She should just walk away before things truly went out of hand.

"Wah! Onee-san!"

Alice just couldn't move. Whether it was intentional or not, they were exploiting her greatest weakness – she couldn't stand to see the twins cry.

Ignoring the various, mental alarms screaming in her head – _they were just kids! What could go wrong?_ – she strolled over towards the sobbing Tweedle Dee and Dum.

"Hey, what's the matter, guys?"

Dee and Dum glanced up at her, their eyes watery and wide. Dee sniffled. "W… we just got back from our mission with Boss, and everything hurts!"

"Will onee-san kiss it better?" Dum added, his eyes widening another degree.

The brunette examined the two briefly and scoffed. As far as she could see, they were perfectly spine. There was not a scratch on them, and she doubted they could even get injured.

"Pretty please, onee-san? Can you kiss it all better?"

Alice flinched back, cheeks reddening when wet pairs of blue and red looked up at her, childlike and pleading. She mentally groaned at her weakness. How could she resist such cuteness? If they were in their adult forms, she wouldn't even consider such a dubious request. Since they were in their normal, child forms it was okay… right?

She released another soulfelt sigh and knelt down beside them. "Alright, where does it hurt?"

Dee and Dum wiped the tears from their face and raised an index finger to her. "Here."

Alice grabbed their hands and placed a gentle kiss on both of their fingers.

They then pointed to their foreheads. "Here."

Alice paused skeptical for a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips to their "aching" heads.

"And finally… here."

She froze in her place, feeling two pairs of lips alternated and brushed her own.

Alice yelped in surprised and jumped back. She slapped her hand over her mouth, her heart wildly pumping blood into her cheeks.

She could not believe it. What happened?

Dee and Dum leaned towards her and studied her expression.

"Oh! Why's onee-san's face so red? It couldn't be that she's hurt too!"

"Why not we kiss her and make it all better, brother?" Dum shot his brother a mischievous smile.

Dee's eyes glinted in response. "Great idea!"

Before she knew it, the twins were on top of her, showering her with kisses, taking turns tasting her lips.

The sensations were overwhelming. She could barely process anything. She expected this sort of behavior in their adult forms. Not as children!

"How do you feel now, onee-san? Better?' murmured one voice – _Dee? Dum? She could no longer tell_ – nibbling softly at her ear.

"We promise that onee-san won't feel any pain. We'll make you feel very, _very_ good," the other drawled huskily, ravenously taking her lips into his own. Alice felt the breath rush out of her lungs. Her body responded shamelessly.

They were touching her in ways children should not touch, kissing her in ways children should not know how to kiss. They were supposed to be sweet, innocent children. At the moment, they were anything _but_ that.

Then she came to a startling conclusion. The twins could not be described with a single adjective – good or bad, naughty or nice. Now she knew.

Regardless of their form, Tweedle Dee and Dum could be best defined as _wicked innocence_.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** I was randomly flipping through my stories, and I just realized – I forgot to post the last chapter of this story! My bad~ Then when I was searching for said chapter in my jump drive, I couldn't find it anywhere. O.o So I had to rewrite it all over again! D: bleeehh… It's a lot shorter than the original, but at least it's all done.

Now this story is officially complete!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
